Hide and Seek
by Destructive Habit
Summary: Bumblebee remembered how when he was little, he and his best friend used to play all sorts of games. Hide and Seek had been her favorite.


This is my first Transformers fic and a one-shot between Bumblebee and my OC. Set after Movieverse.

Summary:

Bumblebee remembered how when he was little, he and his best friend used to play all sorts of games. Hide and Seek had been her favorite. When they grew older, they realized they were becoming more than best friends, hide and seek was still her favorite game. Now he's on Earth and he pretends they are playing again.

Warning: I was listening to Imogen Heap's song "Hide and Seek" when I wrote this, so it is not a happy story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go listen to the song and you'll understand.

Hide and Seek

* * *

When Bumblebee was still a youngling he was best friends with the only other Autobot his age. They would spend endless amounts of time with each other; they were always seen together, even sharing the same bed when naptime rolled around. On one memorable occasion they dozed off under Optimus Prime's desk while the entire Autobot army searched frantically for the two "lost" younglings. With bleary optics they had crawled out from under their large cozy fort and asked what all the ruckus was about. Neither understood why Ironhide had practically burst into tears while encasing them in a crushing hug and exclaiming 'Sweet Primus, you are alive! I thought Megatron…' The rest of what he was saying was cut of by his ragged sobs. The next day they had been equipped with a tracking device.

Games had always been a favorite past time of the two little bots. Sometimes they would persuade the older bots into playing with them (more often then not the twins would always say yes) and one time they got the whole ship to join in on the fun. Her favorite game, though, was Hide and Seek, and Bumblebee liked to make her happy. So he would count while she ran about searching for a place to hide, anywhere from Prowl's office to Wheeljack's lab, and even in a Dinobot's alt form; Optimus and Ironhide hadn't been too happy about that one, but one little sniffle from the little femme and she'd had them wound tightly around her finger again. No matter where she hid though, it was only a matter of time before he found her; she couldn't stay hidden for very long around him.

* * *

When they grew up into young adults equal to teenagers, they found that being 'just friends' was something they couldn't do anymore. They still did everything together, only now there were new emotions that were added on. Everyone on board the Ark watched as the romance between Bumblebee and Rayne steadily unfolded into something that only some of the oldest spark-bonds could bring about. They were the same and different at the same time and they complemented each other. No one else aboard the ship was as close as the two of them and while conversation between the two happened almost constantly, it wasn't really needed for them to feel like they were communicating with each other.

Hide and seek was still her favorite game. She was better at hiding, even though she lost the ability to fit into the small spaces she once could, but he was also better at knowing where to look. What he knew that she didn't, was that she was always within him, her spark calling for him to come find her, and that gentle warm feeling that was solely her and her alone led him right to her every time. He'd never tell her that though, he enjoyed the way she pouted when found, and the way she refused to talk to him for a whole of two minutes as they walked back to their room before she would reach over and take his hand, sending him that wicked look that lead to one of two things, pranks or… well it almost never lead to pranks.

* * *

Then they were both brought into the war, he as a scout and her as a spy and hide and seek wasn't a game anymore, but their way of life. They weren't together as much anymore, since both of them were always out gathering information for the Autobot cause. Time alone was few and far between and often they would use their off-duty periods as a nice peaceful chance to recharge in their room together since their particular line of work never allowed them much time in stasis while they were out on missions. When this occurred no one bothered the two young lovers until they emerged from their room to greet the rest of the crew drowsily before wandering off to do whatever they had to aboard the ship.

What Bumblebee never told anyone was that Rayne would spent the first half of their time in "recharge" crying softly in his arms as she 'let go' of everything that happened on her missions, and what she had seen while in hiding. Deceptacons really were vile creatures if what she had said they did to femmes was any indication to go by. War and espionage were something a femme such as her should never have to go through. She was affected too deeply by the things she saw, the things she was forced to do for the good of the whole, he could feel the overwhelming sadness in the part of his spark that connected him to her every time she went out to complete whatever task Prowl or Optimus assigned her. He could tell that killing another cut her deeply. To her, life was to be cherished, not destroyed, but it was either her or them, and she chose her. He was forced to sit and watch as little by little the sparkling innocence left her optics and small pieces of her soul were being lost in the carnage brought about by war. If Megatron wasn't defeated soon, she wouldn't last, and they both knew it.

* * *

Optimus approached him one day and asked if he would join the team that was going to look for the Spark. As he agreed to go, the only thing Bumblebee could thing of was that this was the chance to save Rayne that he'd prayed for. If they could find the Spark, and defeat Megatron then she wouldn't have to fight anymore, wouldn't have to suffer. Then he could begin to piece her back together, help her find the parts of her that were lost so she would be whole again, not the hollowing shell of the vibrant femme she had once been; maybe having a sparkling of their own would help her realize that in taking life, she helped create new life and helped rid their world of the evil that would kill innocence.

The night before he left was the last time he saw her, and she had never looked more beautiful than she did when she told him that it was his turn to hide and when the time came she would come find him. He'd laughed at that, telling her that as always he would come find her, and she'd never have to hide again unless she wanted to. She had smiled but there had been something just at the surface, trying not to show through. Years later and millions of miles away on Earth he realized she was hiding her sadness with that smile. It was only after they defeated Megatron and destroyed the All Spark that he discovered why.

* * *

Gazing at the stars on the spot overlooking the city Bumblebee thought of her. He pretended he was playing hide and seek with her again. She was out there waiting for him somewhere, and all he had to do was go and find her. She would like Earth, it had numerous places where she could hide, blend in, she could even hide in plain sight, she'd always liked doing that when they were young. She could meet all of their new comrades. Rayne would absolutely love Sam and Mikaela, especially Mikaela. They could learn so much from each other, just as he had learned from Sam.

Optimus had just finished his message to the other remaining Autobots informing them about what had happened and where they were. More would be coming soon, and Optimus and Ironhide would be with Elita and Chromia again. Rayne wouldn't come though, even though everyone expected her to be there first, but she wouldn't be, she would never be among any of the bots who came to Earth seeking protection and a new place to call home.

* * *

And he knew, because her spark didn't call to him to come find her anymore.

He wasn't able to save her in time.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think, however, if you feel the need to flame, please at least leave constructive criticism. Story bashing is never cool.

Oh and in case anyone didn't get the end, she died before he destroyed Megs.


End file.
